


deal or no deal?

by beeloon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeloon/pseuds/beeloon
Summary: in which schlatt tries to kick his whiteboard, but is caught by a certain someone.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 254





	deal or no deal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aero_gel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aero_gel/gifts).



another day, another broken keyboard. as you could’ve guessed, schlatts playing another wii game sent from the mystery man in wyoming. 

he’s brought a friend along for the ride this time though, a certain tall friend. wilbur came all the way from england for the soul purpose of playing this shitty wii game. well, that’s what they’d like to think.

so here they were- a wheezing wilbur and an enraged schlatt. 

see, they were playing deal or no deal, and schlatt was royally fucked. 

“NO-NO YOU FUCKING BROAD.” wilbur couldn’t help the body-shaking laugh that erupted out of his lungs. slamming his wii-mote down onto his cardboard desk, he stalked towards his whiteboard. 

as schlatt threw his leg up to abuse the board, time stopped. wil saw schlatts legs slip from under his body, and he was flying towards the floor at record speed. part of wilbur was tempted to let him fall, for no other reason than to tease him for it later. nevertheless, wilbur surged towards the smaller and wrapped a slender arm around his waist. 

the look of fear on schlatts face was comical, yet wilbur couldn’t find it in him to laugh. for some reason, schlatt looked ethereal under the dim christmas lights. 

now or never wil. 

with half lidded eyes, they slowly but surely closed the gap. 

it was everything. it was more than everything, even with howey mandels voice in the background. but of course, schlatt couldn’t let nice things last. 

“wilbur, that was kinda fuckin’ gay, man.” schlatt whispered sensually before breaking into hysterical laughter. 

so wilbur dropped him, right on his back. 

“wil why are you looking at me like tha- FUCK!” and with that, he fell to the ground with a thump. “fuck you, wil.” 

“oh, so soon, schlatt? you didn’t strike me as the needy type.” kicking his legs open before settling between them. wilbur couldn’t control the laugh that bubbled out of his chest. schlatt was just so flustered and pretty laid out before him. 

“uh..wilbur what are you-what are you gonna do?” he looked petrified. placing a firm, yet gentle hand on schlatts thigh seemed to calm him down. 

“nothing that you’re uncomfortable with.” wil said as he offered up a loving smile. the soft nod and blush dusted prettily over his cheeks made wil melt. 

“so pretty schlatt, so pretty when you’re not running that loud mouth of yours.” he let out a soft laugh as he feels the other land a hit on his leg. 

“get on with it, dickhead, i don’t have all day..” voice cracking in a failed attempt to dominate the situation. wil was never one for pity, but the thought of the smaller completely falling apart under his graspers enough for him to give in. 

inching his hands closer and closer to where schlatt wanted-no, needed him. finally, wils hand landed upon the smaller. a sigh and a quiet whimper escapes him. one hand trails to his hip to give a small squeeze and pull to bring them closer. 

he gives a small squeeze through the youngers jeans. this minuscule action has schlatt falling apart, grabbing for wil. 

“shh, i’ve got you. i’m here schlatt.” said barely above a whisper as he leans down to place a gentle kiss to the submissives neck. once schlatt is securely wrapped around him, he resumes his actions. he grinds his palm over the hardness. schlatt can only let out a pathetic mewl and a plea for more. 

so he gives him more. 

the continuous palming over the smaller has him on the edge, yet schlatt finds that this isn’t enough.

“wil i- i can’t do it, it’s not- god- its not enough.” he whines for release. it’s so close he can taste it. his thighs are shaking around wils waist. 

“i’m here, let it go schlatt, cum for me.” and with soft nip to his neck, schlatt is fucking gone. his head lolls back, gripping viciously onto wils shoulders. his thighs squeeze deliciously around wils waist, and wil found himself holding back a groan. 

as schlatts thighs stopped convulsing, he let a few tears slip. 

“are you okay up their bud, you’ve gone awfully quiet- baby what’s wrong, why are you crying? did i do something wro-“ wilbur hurriedly wipes his tears with his free hand, but schlatt just laughs. wil doesn’t understand until schlatt speaks up.

“no- hah- nothings wrong wil. it was just.. a lot. not in a bad way though! but uh- your hand is kinda still..” his sentence tapers off, but the smile remains. wil is confused until the smaller squirms.

“oh fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it aero_gel !


End file.
